It Happened One Night
by mywayornoway
Summary: Lily has a secret and a talking cat. How will James react? And what about this talking cat? Read and find out. koab


It Happened One Night

Quote: "This is the very ecstasy of love". - (Hamlet, Act II, Scene I).

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter universe or characters in this story.

a/n: We have added another member to or team for this story and others that maybe added. Our new plot master exstrodianar kingofallbooks. For all stories in which we get the plot from kingofallbooks we will put koab in the summary. As always read and enjoy. That all said let the fun begin.

The night was clear and two figures could be seen walking a long the coastline hand in hand. What exactly they were doing out at this ungodly hour of night is a whole other story. If any of the inhabitants of the small costly town noticed this pair they would indeed think them strange. The figures wore long flowing robes and held stick things that glowed at the end. These two figures were actually Lily Evans and James Potter.

As they walked one could hear not two but three voices, but where the third voice was coming from was unclear to the casual observer. One would only notice the small black cat sitting on Lily's shoulder playing with a strand of her long red hair. "James, I have something to tell you," Lily began hesitantly. "First I want to tell you that I love you more then anything in the world. I would do anything for you."

"Stop sucking up," the cat whispered into Lily's ear. "and tell him already, or I will. It will not be pretty if he has to hear it from a talking cat. You knew this day would come the day you agreed to marry him."

"Yeah, you're right fur ball," Lily mumbled back swatting the cat. The cat let out a low hiss as Lily continued. "You know that magical bond required between mother and child in the wizarding world."

"I know of it," James stated turning to face Lily with a look of proplection on his face. He was sure that this was not going to be a normal conversation. He had never heard of a case where the bond had to be discussed before the marriage, before the birth of the child yes, but never the wedding. "What does the bond have to do with the wedding? Your not... Are you telling me. Are you pre...preg..."

Lily couldn't help it, the way James was stumbeling over the words was just too funny, she burst out laughing. "This is not a laughing matter," James exploded. "Tell me the truth are you pregnant or not."

"She is not pregnant you bloody git," the cat said from Lily's shoulder making a swipe at James. "If she was I would be sitting on your fat shoulder not her skinny one."

"My shoulder is not fat," James exploded at the cat trying to smack the cat upside the head without hitting Lily. "I am a very muscular Auror. I work hard to get the shoulders I have."

"Maybe you should get over yourself and listen to what she has to say," the cat whined from his perch on Lily's shoulder.

"And maybe you should go bother someone else for a while," James countered the cat.

"James, this is important," Lily said pulling James to a stop. "Quite arguing with the cat. I need to tell you what happened."

"What do you mean?" James asked wrapping his arms around Lily's waist. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe that only three others have happened in wizzarding history," the cat piped in.

"Three other what?" James muttered pulling a hand from behind Lily's back and running it threw his hair. "Am I going to be left in the dark here? Does everyone know about this besides me?"

"No," the cat exploded. "Snape doesn't know either."

"No one asked you, fleabag," James stormed still very confused.

"Why you little runt?" the cat growled. "I will have you know that I haven't had fleas since I sailed with Columbus. The only reason he found land was because he had some wizards on board. If not for that fact he would still be sailing the world lost and looking for India. Besides the fact that ninety-five percent of the time he was drunk."

"You self righteous little prat," James screamed at the top of his lungs as a muggle walked by.

"Honestly don't you have anything better to do then scream at your girlfriend," the muggle stormed slapping James in the face before stomping off.

"I was yelling at the cat," James yelled at the muggles back. "Now, Lily love, what do you have to tell me."

"If you want to call the wedding off after I tell you I will understand," Lily began.

This only confused James more. What could Lily tell him that would make him call off the wedding? "We will deal with what ever you have to tell me," James said calmly. "Just tell me."

"She would if you would just stop interrupting and give her a chance," the cat hissed at James. "Now shut your big fat arrogant conseated mouth for just a few minutes. If your pea sized brain can handle that."

"Would you two shut up long enough for me to say what I have to say," Lily sighed. "I am tired of you two babies interrupting me."

"As you both know," Lily continued. "When a child is born into a pureblood family it is the Ministry of Magics duty to perform a bond between mother and child. This bond links mother and child so they can communicate in a mental thought process."

"The wizard that performed the bond on my mother and myself had just started and was learning. Something went wrong with the spell. It backfired. Long story short I was suppose to be a boy. Now I am a girl and my mother is a guy."

"That is how they got me," the cat broke in. "As an apology gift."

"Some gift," James muttered under his breath.

"I was under the protection of the Ministry of Magic," the cat finished as if it had not been interrupted at all. "The Ministry decided it would be safer to put me in a muggle style family disguised as a muggle cat. They were worried about the publisidy that this could create." At this James mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like stupid cat. "I used to by all white," the cat whined. "I could hide in any snowbank. Play in the snow all day and no one would be able to find me. Now look at me. I am all black."

"Whine a little more," James snapped at the cat.

"As I was saying," the cat continued. "It is law that Lily has to tell you sometime before the wedding. If she does not she could get sent to Azkaban for life."

"So does this mean you can't have any kids?" James asked not being able to look Lily in the face.

"What part of she's a women don't you understand," the cat hissed taking another swipe at James.

"Nobody asked you," James retorted. "Go eat a mouse or two and leave us alone."

"James Potter, how dare you talk to my cat like that," Lily stormed. "It is not his fault he is here. It's not my fault I am a girl."

"But it is your fault that you waited so long to tell me," James shouted back. "For Merlins sake, Lily, we are to get married in two days."

"It's your fault," Lily screamed back on the verge of tears. "I tried to tell you a hundred times. You kept telling me to wait. That it wasn't important. But you were wrong. It is important." Lily whipped around pulling out of James arms so forcefully that the cat had to jump off her shoulder and Lily ran off crying.

"What the hell is her problem?" James asked the cat that had landed at his feet.

"Just think about it, James," the cat purred walking around James feet to keep him from moving and doing something he would regret.

"She could have said it was important," James whispered running his hands through his hair.

"If you don't remember she did," the cat purred. "Several times. Come, take a walk with me." The cat jumped on James shoulder as James started walking along the coast line again with his head down. "What Lily told you was the truth. She told you the best way she could. She talked to me about how to tell you. It took a great amount of courage for her to tell you. So to answer you question as to what her problem is. It is you. She has no reculection of being a boy. Besides the other two people that this happened to had to do the same thing. It is a very hard thing to do."

"What should I do?" James asked. He did not yet know how he felt about all this but he hated to see Lily so upset. Tears just had no place on her pretty face.

"Figure out what you want. Remember who opened up their heart to you and who you opened yours to. Does this really change the way you feel about her?"

"Alright. I know what I am going to do. Can you show me where she is?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," the cat purred jumping off James shoulder and heading back into town to the hotel that James and Lily were staying at.

Once they reached the hotel James heard crying coming from the bar - he was strongly drawn to it. As he neared the crying person he noticed that the person was indeed Lily. "Lil, we need to talk," James whispered touching Lily's shoulder. Part of James wanted to take Lily in his arms and kiss the tears a way, but the other part of him was still spinning from what he had just heard. His brain was still trying to process all that he had been told. Which in and of itself was enough to irritate James to no end. Every decision he had ever made had come to him so easily. He just knew what he wanted and did it. Even school had come to him easily. There was never a problem that he had to think about for more then two minutes. Yet now he just couldn't get it all straighten out. He loved Lily, yet he was hurt that it had taken this long for her to tell him. Was it really all his fault? Did he make her cry like she was now? Could he ever make it up to her? "Please don't cry. I am sorry. Come to the suite where we can talk in private."

James and Lily were seatted on the coach that they were sharing; the cat laying on the floor with a look of contentment on his face. "Lil, please do not cry," James began. "I was a giant prat. I shouldn't have said the things that I did. I shouldn't have blamed you for not telling me sooner. I should have listened to you when you tried telling me before instead of brushing you off. I realize this is all my fault."

"Oh, James, I forgive you," Lily sobbed wiping the tears with the sleave of her robe.

"Now that that is over," the cat cut in. "Who wants a drink? I am pretty handy with them."

"By the way," James interjected. "What was your job?"

"My dear boy, I was a lawyer before people started taking Shakespear's quote serously," the cat answered.

"What was this quote?" Lily asked trying not to laugh. The cat had told her this story several times.

"I believe he is referring to the one where it says to first kill all the lawyers," James interjected with a smirk. At this both Lily and James burst out laughing as the cat had a very annoyed look on his face.

"That is enough from both of you," the cat snapped. "Stop laughing before I caugh up a hairball on both of you."

Lily and James immediatly stopped laughing. Niether one of them wanted to be on the reciving end of a hairball attack. "So what do we do from here?" Lily asked looking into James eyes.

"I still love you," James began reaching for Lily's hand. "I still want to marry you, if you will have me."

"Of course I will," Lily said hugging James. "Can the cat be the maid of honor?"

"I would be honored," the cat piped in playing with it's tail.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," James interrupted. "After all cats and dogs don't get along that well."

"A dog," the cat gasped falling off the couch and onto its back.

Seeing this James and Lily both broke out in another laughing fit. "I thought cats always landed on their feet," James gasped out between fits of laughter. "Padfoot always lands on his feet and he's a dog."

"And I thought humans were a lot smarter then how you act," the cat retorted.

The End

a/n: I hope you liked it. As always please review. So everyone make us all very happy and please review.


End file.
